


Different Tastes

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe, And Eventually Scott, Derek is a werewolf, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, everyone else is human, so is laura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac, Derek, Scott, and Stiles all fall in love. Separately. And none of them can choose. So, maybe they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheerios, or Life?

Isaac stared at the shelves full of brightly colored cereal boxes. This was his first shopping trip after moving into his own apartment, and he’d never actually bought his own cereal before. Well, he’d never bought his own food before, period. But at least most everything else involved a limited number of choices. The cereal aisle, however, was too much to handle. Seriously, he’d never even heard of half of these brands, let alone eaten them. How was he supposed to choose? Clearly the boring flavors were out, like plain Cheerios or Wheaties. But that only eliminated less than a quarter of the choices. He didn’t want Lucky Charms either – those marshmallow things were disgusting. But otherwise… Sighing, Isaac decided he’d stick with either Cheerios or Life. Now, to pick a flavor. He scanned the various boxes, eventually deciding on either Banana Nut Cheerios or Cinnamon Life. He grabbed a box of each and held them up in front of him, waffling back and forth between the two.

“I’d go with the Cheerios. They’re my cereal of choice.”

Isaac jumped and spun around at the sound of the gruff voice, dropping the box of Life and banging his hip into his shopping cart in the process. Wincing, he glared at the man who had interrupted his internal debate on the merits of cinnamon deliciousness vs. potentially healthier banana-y goodness. The man was relatively tall – only a little shorter than Isaac himself – had black hair, dark green eyes, and attractive stubble covering his strong jaw. And he was muscular. Like, ridiculously so. Isaac gulped and could feel the glare slip from his face, despite his best efforts to keep it there.

The man, seemingly oblivious to Isaac’s examination of his body, made what looked like an attempt at an apologetic face. “Sorry, man. Didn’t mean to startle you. You alright?”

Isaac nodded, not trusting his voice at that moment. They stood like that, just looking at each other, for a few awkward moments, before the man coughed and said, “So, uh. Yeah. I’ll just…” and then began to turn away, almost stepping on the box of Cinnamon Life still laying on the floor. He quickly bent down to grab it (Isaac did not check out his ass as he did so – nope, not at all) and replaced it on the shelf carefully.

Isaac snorted. “Well, I guess I’m getting the Cheerios, then.”

The man jumped slightly, turned halfway back to face Isaac, seemed to realize what he’d done, and quickly grabbed the box back off the shelf, holding it out for Isaac to take. “Uh, sorry,” he said. “I forgot you hadn’t actually decided yet.”

“No, no. It’s fine. I trust your taste in cereal,” Isaac said. And immediately winced. God, how stupid could he possibly sound right now? Seriously, they could easily have completely different tastes in cereal. Trying to cover it up, he quickly added, “By the way, I’m Isaac.” And he held out his hand.

The man looked stunned and confused for a second, before going to shake the proffered hand, realizing he was still holding the cereal box, blushed, quickly placed it on a shelf (in front of a box of Trix), and took Isaac’s hand in his own, shaking it with a firm grip that made Isaac’s pulse jump. “Derek,” he replied.

After another awkward pause, Isaac realized they were still gripping each other’s hands and quickly let go. “Uh, well. I-It was nice to, uh, meet you,” he stammered out and quickly dropped the Cheerios in his cart before walking off down the aisle.

“Likewise!” he heard Derek shout from behind him, and he turned around to smile in response just in time to see the man’s leather jacket disappear around the corner at the other end of the aisle. Shaking his head (seriously, who wore a leather jacket in the middle of summer?), Isaac walked up to what looked like the shortest check-out line to pay for his groceries. It wasn’t until he was loading the bags into the back of his car that he realized he’d forgotten to grab milk.

\---

As soon as Derek pushed his cart into the next aisle over (which turned out to be the pet food aisle – he didn’t even have a fish, let alone a dog or a cat), he leaned his elbows on top of the cart and put his face in his hands. What the hell had he been thinking, saying something to the kid? Seriously, what just happened was exactly why he made it a rule that he never talked to strangers. It always turned out to be ridiculously awkward, and whoever the unlucky stranger was usually got away from him as quickly as possible. Like Isaac had done. The weird thing was, after those encounters, he usually just felt annoyed for a little while and then forgot it ever happened. But this time it was different. This time, he was more annoyed with himself than with Isaac. In fact, he felt embarrassed and like he’d done something wrong. He really just wanted to run after the kid and tell him he was sorry, but that would just make things even more awkward. Or maybe it wouldn’t… No, who was he kidding? Of course it would – what was wrong with him today? 

It had been just another trip to the store. Until he turned down the cereal aisle. And saw a tall, lanky kid with blonde curls staring at two boxes of cereal held up in his hands. And then he smelled the kid. There was just something about his scent. Sure, he smelled like sweat, and deodorant, and fresh laundry – that last one was strongest around his neck (seriously, who wore a scarf in the middle of summer?) – just like pretty much every other human in the store. But there was something else there, too. Something he couldn’t quite place. It just smelled kind of like… home. That was weird. The only other person who smelled like that was Laura. And she was his sister (and only living relative), so that only made sense. Plus, there was the confusing way that Isaac had been looking at him with those bright blue eyes. And the way the kid’s pulse had jumped when they shook hands. Come to think of it, Isaac’s scent had suddenly shifted then, too. It had suddenly been… sweeter? Sharper? Shaking his head, Derek looked up from his cart of groceries and walked past the various brands of cat food towards the front of the store so he could pay and leave. He needed to ask Laura what that smell meant. How could a complete stranger smell like home? He was halfway back to his and Laura’s apartment when he realized he’d never picked up a box of Banana Nut Cheerios. Great.


	2. Lamb, or Eggplant?

Scott was having fun. A lot of fun, really. It was a nice change. Ever since he’d come out as bisexual to his mother, she had been trying to set him up with various different guys. It was like she thought when he said ‘bisexual’ he meant ‘gay.’ He’d been trying to explain the difference to her ever since the fourth guy she had introduced him to in as many days, but she always just waved him off and said she knew what the difference was, she just didn’t know any girls she thought would be good for him. Personally, Scott was pretty sure she just didn’t want any grandchildren yet and was trying to reduce the probability of it happening by removing women from the equation. So, he’d been stuck going on dates with random guys practically every other day for the last month. Which wouldn’t be so bad, except he just couldn’t ever seem to have fun with them. They were pretty much all interns or nurses at the hospital his mom worked at, which meant that they all shared too many interests with him (he planned on becoming a veterinarian). As much as he liked science and medicine, it was just plain boring when that’s all he and his date talked about. He just wanted someone he could have other conversations with. Someone he could learn things from. Someone like Stiles.

When his mom first told him she’d set up another date for him, he had groaned. Loudly. His mom had rolled her eyes and kept right on talking to him about his new potential boyfriend. He’d barely been paying any attention at all until he heard her say that the guy was the sheriff’s son. Then he’d immediately perked up. It turned out that the night before, his mom had treated a drunk driver who had driven his car into a lamppost, and so was present while the sheriff was questioning the man. Afterwards, she and the sheriff had struck up a conversation (Scott was pretty sure his mom had a slight crush on Sheriff Stilinski) and had ended up talking about their kids. When she found out that the sheriff’s son was gay, she had immediately mentioned Scott’s sexuality, and… well, here they were.

Scott suddenly remembered where he was and briefly tuned back in to what Stiles was saying. It was still some long-winded explanation of medieval torture techniques (Scott had no idea how they’d ended up there, but it wasn’t about medicine, so he was happy), so he just smiled and focused on Stiles’ lips as they moved. They were nice lips. Really nice. Pretty much everything about Stiles was nice. His short, spiked, light brown hair complimented his face nicely, and his freckles were adorable. Plus, he was in good shape. He wasn’t exactly muscular, but Scott could tell that he wasn’t as skinny and weak as he seemed to be. And he was ridiculously talkative. And easily distracted. It was cute. They’d met at Scott’s house, and then he had driven them to his favorite diner, where they were currently sitting in a booth, menus still in front of them. They’d been sitting there for fifteen minutes, but all they’d ordered so far was drinks. They were too busy talking to pay attention to the menus. Well, Stiles was too busy talking. Scott was too busy listening. However, he was really hungry, so maybe it was time to try to bring the rather one-sided conversation to an end.

“… and then there was the iron maiden. Don’t even get me started on the iron maiden!”

“Well, maybe before you get started talking about her anyway, we should figure out what we want to eat?” Scott suggested.

“Oh. Yeah. That might be a good idea. Although, the iron maiden was a torture device. Not a woman.”

“Oh. Right.”

“Sorry, am I boring you? Oh my God, I’m totally boring you. I’m sorry, I just really, really like history. I think that’s what I want to study at college. I don’t really know what I’ll do with it yet, but… You know what, maybe I’ll become a teacher! That would be fun, right? Oh. Sorry. I’m rambling again. Uh, I guess I’ll just start looking at the menu now,” Stiles blurted out, blushing. 

Scott smiled, barely able to keep up with the words coming from Stiles’ mouth. “It’s alright,” he said. “I like learning new things. Pretty much all I know is science. I want to be a veterinarian.”

“Really? That’s awesome, dude! Wow, this all looks really good! Hmmm… chicken parmesan. That’s always a good choice, but oh – look! Lasagna! Yum! Oh, and…”

Scott let himself get lost in watching Stiles’ eyes roam the menu as he listened to Stiles ramble about the various food choices and talk about how he hated lamb. Scott loved lamb, but whatever. Different tastes were better than liking all the same things, he thought. Suddenly, the waiter was there taking their order, and Scott realized he’d barely even glanced at the menu. He heard Stiles order the eggplant parmesan, and without thinking he said he’d have the same thing. Then he remembered he didn’t like eggplant. Oh well. He went back to listening to Stiles ramble on about iron maidens and racks. Scott smiled. He could get used to this.

\---

An hour later, Scott had paid the bill and they were walking back out to his car. “So, did you want me to take you home now, or would you rather hang out some more?” he asked, trying to keep the hopefulness out of his voice in case Stiles wasn’t having as much fun as he was.

“Um. I… I don’t know,” Stiles replied.

“Oh. Uh. I guess I can take you home then.” Scott blushed at how disappointed he sounded.

“No! Er, I mean. We can hang out more if you want. I’m sorry, I’ve just… Well, I’ve never actually been on a date before, so I’m not really sure what the proper protocol is now.”

“You’ve never been on a date before?!”

“No…” Stiles sounded embarrassed.

“Uh. Sorry. I didn’t mean to make that sound like a bad thing. It’s just that… well, you’re pretty cute. And good looking. And smart. And…” Scott blushed. “Well, I just can’t believe no one’s ever dated you before.”

“Yeah, well. My personality and rambling tend to turn people off.”

“What? Why? I like it. I think it’s adorable.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Cool. Uh, so. Does that mean you actually want to hang out more, then?”

“Duh. I think that’s pretty obvious,” Scott smirked.

“Hey, can it, mister,” Stiles replied with a small shove to Scott’s arm. 

As Scott had suspected, Stiles was stronger than he looked, and Scott lurched to his left a bit before returning the push, sending Stiles stumbling forward into Scott’s car. Stiles, not being one for grace, ended up falling over backwards in an attempt to avoid hitting the car and landed on his back. Scott laughed, walked over to stand over the other boy, and offered him a hand up. It wasn’t until Stiles was standing again that Scott realized he was now sandwiched between Stiles and his car. When they made eye contact, they both blushed and did an awkward shuffle so that Scott could extricate himself. After he finally succeeded, he opened the passenger side door to allow Stiles to get inside before walking around the car and getting in the driver’s seat. “So. Um, you wanna go back to my place and watch a movie?” he asked.

“Sure! Sounds great. What movies you got?”

“Actually, I’m pretty sure all we own is my mom’s cheesy romantic comedies. Maybe we should stop by the video store first.”

“Works for me! Oh my God, have you seen the previews for that new Avengers movie? It looks awesome…”

Scott smiled and pulled out of the diner’s parking lot as Stiles rambled on beside him.


	3. Episode I, or Episode IV?

Derek was still thinking about Isaac when he pulled into the parking lot for Coach Finstock’s Videos & More. The owner of the place was a bit weird and really fond of yelling at people, and Derek had no idea what the “& More” part of the name was referring to, but it was the only video store in town. He’d decided that if he was going to sit down and have an awkward conversation with Laura about what had happened in the grocery store, he would need something to distract his sister while he came up with a way to broach the subject. So, he was planning on renting one of those awful romantic comedies for Laura to watch and for him to ignore in favor of building up the confidence to start talking.

As he was walking up and down the aisle searching for something that didn’t sound too awful to endure even pretending to watch, he suddenly froze as a familiar scent reached his nose. It was that same smell again. The smell of home. But he could tell it wasn’t Laura, because it wasn’t accompanied by the distinct aroma of her nail polish. Which meant…

Before he could think better of it, Derek was sprinting down the aisle and across the store, following the scent to the section labeled “Science Fiction.” As he rounded a corner, he skidded to a halt in front of two young men who seemed to be arguing over two different movies, barely stopping himself before he slammed into them. Isaac’s name died on his lips as the two men turned and stared at him. Confused, he sniffed the air and looked around, trying to find Isaac. But the two people in front of him seemed to be the only ones nearby. And… and the smell was coming from them. From both of them. Separately. Well, shit.

\---

Scott sighed in frustration. “If you want me to watch the Star Wars movies so badly, then why do you want me to see them out of order? If I’m going to watch them, I want to start with Episode I.”

“No. That’s not how it works. You have to start with Episode IV. It’s the first one.”

“Then why is it called Episode IV? Shouldn’t the first one be Episode I? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Yes, it does. It was the first one that they made, it just happens to be the fourth one chronologically.”

“But wouldn’t it make sense to watch them in chronological order so I can follow the story?”

“No! That would ruin it for y…” Stiles trailed off as someone rounded the corner of the aisle they were standing in at a sprint and almost barreled into them.

Scott grabbed Stiles’ arm to pull him back, but stopped as he looked up at the man who had just interrupted them. The guy’s green eyes were wide with excitement and anticipation, but as he skidded to a halt his look instantly transformed into one of confusion. His mouth had been open as though he were about to say something, but he instantly snapped it shut and began looking around and… was he sniffing? What the hell? Suddenly, the man’s eyes snapped back to focus on Scott and Stiles. He looked between the two of them, a look of bewilderment and what might have been fear quickly covered up with a glare. Scott gulped. That look should not have been as hot as it was. In fact, it should have been terrifying. And it was. It was just also very sexy. Which, come to think of it, was an accurate description for everything about the man. 

“What are you two staring at?” the man huffed angrily, turned on his heel, and strode off in the direction he had come from.

Scott blinked. Yup. His voice was sexy too. Suddenly, Scott realized that he was still staring at where the man had been standing, and he blushed. He was supposed to be on a date with Stiles, not checking out other men. Especially not men who almost bowled the two of them over and then acted like it was their fault. Still blushing, Scott turned to Stiles to apologize, only to find that the other boy was also staring at where Derek had been standing. 

Huh. Well then.


	4. Luke, or Han?

“No, Scott, Leia is Luke’s sister.”

“But… they kissed each other!”

“Well, they don’t know that they’re brother and sister yet. Why do I have to explain all of this to you?”

“Probably because you insisted we start with Episode IV instead of starting at the beginning,” Scott whined.

Stiles sighed. “They explain all of this in Episode VI, Scott.”

“Then why are you telling me about it now!? You’re just spoiling it all!” And Scott pouted. Like, full on puppy dog pout. It was adorable. But Stiles didn’t feel too bad, considering it was Scott’s own fault for never having watched Star Wars. I mean, seriously, what self-respecting person hasn’t watched Star Wars? It’s a classic!

Before he could explain all of this to Scott, however, there was a knock on his apartment door. Scott had remembered that for once his mom actually didn’t have the evening shift at the hospital that night (just before they got back to his house, of course), so they had turned around and gone to Stiles’ place instead. Stiles sighed. “I’ll be right back,” he grumbled as he stood up from the sofa and walked towards the front door. The place really was a mess, he realized as he picked his way past piles of shoes, jackets, pizza boxes, and who knew what else. But it’s not like he’d been expecting to bring someone back to his place before he’d left that night. Certainly not his date, whom he’d expected to take one look at him, roll his eyes, and walk away as quickly as possible. Seriously, he had no idea why Scott was acting like he was interested in him. He was probably just being nice, because there was no way someone as sexy and adorable (sexdorable?) as Scott actually wanted to date Stiles, right? Sighing, he pushed away the thought and opened the door. And stared.

As sexdorable (that was totally a word now) as Scott was, the guy standing in front of his door, hand half-raised as though he had been about to knock again, was just as much so. Stiles just couldn’t seem to stop staring at the blue eyes, blonde curls, and oddly-not-out-of-place scarf in front of him. In fact, he was so caught up in staring that he jumped slightly when the guy said something that Stiles couldn’t quite process through his sudden embarrassment. “S-sorry, what?” he stammered, flushing even more at how stupid he sounded.

“Er… I wanted to know if you have any milk?”

“Oh. Uh, yeah. I think. Why?”

The guy blushed, and oh dear lord but that was sexy. “I, uh. I decided I really wanted to make cookies, so I started making them before I realized I didn’t have any milk, and they probably won’t turn out very well if I just leave it out, so…”

“Oh. Uh, yeah. Sure. Come on in.” Suddenly Stiles realized that he could still hear the movie playing in the background, and, not wanting to miss anything, shouted over his shoulder, “Hey Scott, pause the movie!”

“Why? You’ve already seen it! I’m enjoying watching it without your running commentary!” came the response from the living room.

“Shut up! You love it! And I still don’t want to miss anything!” Stiles heard muffled grumbling coming from the couch and rolled his eyes fondly, turning back to face the stranger, who was looking slightly uncomfortable.

“Sorry, I’m interrupting, aren’t I? I can just go ask someone else…” he mumbled as he began backing away towards the door.

“No, no it’s fine,” Stiles said, grabbing the guy’s arm and pulling him towards the kitchen before realizing what he was doing and quickly letting go. “So, uh, you live here, then?”

“Yeah, across the hall, actually. I just moved in yesterday. The name’s Isaac.”

“Nice to meet you, Isaac. I’m Stiles. So, how much you need?”

“Sorry, what?”

“Milk. How much milk do you need?”

“Oh. Uh, you can just pour some into a plastic cup or something. I only need a few tablespoons.”

“Ok, sure. Can you hand me one of the cups behind you?” Stiles asked as he turned around to open the fridge. Searching quickly, he found the milk and pulled it out, inspecting the expiration date to see that it was still good for about two more days. He turned and smiled gratefully as Isaac handed him the plastic cup, then set it down on the counter and poured some milk into it. “That enough?”

“Yeah, that’s great, thanks.”

“Not a problem. I hope your cookies turn out well!”

“Me too,” Isaac replied as he followed Stiles back to the apartment door before thanking him again.

“Not a problem. See you around, neighbor!” Stiles smiled broadly as he opened the door for the other boy.

“Yep, see ya!” came the reply as Stiles shut the door, leaned against it, and tried to even his breathing. Seriously, he was on a date with someone else. Someone he really liked. He shouldn’t be getting this flustered over another hot guy right now. Sighing inwardly, he wandered slowly back towards the living room and his date.

\---

Scott looked up as Stiles re-entered the room, looking dazed. “What was all that about?” he asked, slightly amused by the expression on his date’s face.

“Milk,” Stiles replied distractedly.

“Huh?”

“Milk. The new neighbor wanted to borrow some milk so he could make cookies.”

“Oh. Is there a reason you look so tense over a neighbor wanting milk?”

Stiles flushed, and, instead of answering, hit play on the movie. Scott studied the other boy closely for a while before realizing that the look on Stiles’ face was just like the one he’d had while staring at the hot guy in the video store. Suddenly, Scott suspected that the ‘milk’ incident wasn’t as innocuous as Stiles was making it out to be.

“So… what’s your neighbor’s name?” he asked, trying to sound innocent.

Stiles blushed again. “Isaac, apparently.”

“Ah. He hot?”

Stiles spluttered, turning to look at Scott, a frantic look in his eyes. “Wh-what? Uh, no! No, not at all. Pretty ugly, actually.”

“Uh-huh. It wasn’t the guy from the video store, was it?”

“No! No, definitely not. Isaac is much, MUCH, friendlier.”

Scott snorted. “That doesn’t seem like it’d be hard to do. But seriously, I don’t care if you thought your neighbor was hot. I mean, we both already drooled over Mr. Anger Issues earlier today, so it’s not like I’d have much room to talk. And this is only our first date.”

Stiles’ expression rapidly went from relieved to guilty and then back again, and he opened and closed his mouth as though he wanted to say something several times before finally settling with, “So, yeah. Leia is Luke’s sister. So, obviously that doesn’t work out, which means she ends up with Han, who’s clearly hotter anyway…”

Scott rolled his eyes and turned back to the movie, trying to ignore Stiles’ running commentary. Which, he admitted to himself, he might actually be secretly enjoying, if only because Stiles’ voice was something he thought he could listen to for the rest of his life.

\---

Half an hour later, Stiles was sound asleep on the couch, his head resting lightly against Scott’s shoulder. Scott was pretty sure that the other boy had actually talked himself to sleep, because even as he began to nod off he was still mumbling unintelligibly about “Chewie” and “R2D2,” among other things that Scott couldn’t quite pick out. The movie had just ended, and Scott was turning off the TV when he heard a knock at the door. Looking at the sleeping boy next to him, Scott sighed and quietly extricated himself from the sofa, making sure Stiles’ head ended up on a pillow. Then he walked over to the front door, cursing silently as he stubbed a toe on a pair of shoes lying in the middle of the floor. Still wincing, he pulled the door open and smiled at the blonde guy standing in the door frame holding up a plate of cookies.

“Um. Hi,” the guy said, “I just brought a few of the cookies that I made over, seeing as you guys let me borrow your milk to make them.”

“Oh, thanks! Isaac, right?”

“Yeah, and I’m guessing your Scott?”

“Uh. Yeah… how did you…”

“Oh, sorry. Stiles shouted at you to pause a movie when I was by earlier, so I just kind of assumed…”

“Oh, yeah. Right. Uh, well, thanks for the cookies. I’ll let Stiles know that you brought them over for him.”

“Okay, thanks! Goodnight, Scott.”

“Goodnight.” Scott quietly shut the door, turned around, and leaned up against it, sighing. Stiles was right, even if he’d never actually said it. Isaac was hot. And Scott was screwed. Quickly scribbling a note on a post-it and placing it and the cookies on the counter, he made sure Stiles looked comfortable on the couch, grabbed his keys, and headed out the door. He needed to talk to someone, and he knew his mom would want to talk about his date with Stiles. So, even though he’d prefer to talk to someone else, Scott resigned himself to a very awkward conversation with his mother.


	5. Friends and Family

Derek stopped outside his apartment door, taking a deep breath and attempting to school his features into a more normal expression than the one he was sure he currently had on. Then he slowly opened the door, walking in as casually as possible. 

“Laura!” he called out, walking into the kitchen and dropping his keys and the movie on the table before carrying the few groceries he had bought over to the counter. When he looked up from putting away a jar of spaghetti sauce, he froze. Laura was peering at him from around the corner of the kitchen wall where it connected with the hallway, a look of suspicion on her face.

“What?” he asked.

Instead of answering, she slowly walked into the room, stretching her neck to see over his shoulder as she went, left hand suspiciously close to the knife rack. Finally, she let out a sigh of relief and turned her head to look at him, a look of confusion on her face.

“What?” he asked again, starting to get annoyed.

“Nothing. I just had to make sure no one was holding a weapon to your back, is all.”

“Huh?”

“Well, what did you expect me to think was happening when I walked in here to see The Notebook sitting out on the kitchen table next to your keys while you smiled and hummed a song under your breath? I assumed someone was hiding behind you threatening you with a weapon and that you were trying to warn me by acting weird. But, apparently you’re just being strange. Wait, hold on. Where’s Derek? What have you done with my brother?”

Derek just stared at his sister in disbelief.

“What? You don’t smile, you definitely don’t hum, and you never watch romantic comedies. So, excuse me for being weirded out. Now, tell me what’s going on.”

Derek sighed. He supposed the movie thing did make it kind of obvious that something was up. But he definitely hadn’t realized he was smiling. Or humming. God, this was bad. What was wrong with him?

“What’s wrong with me?” he asked. Because clearly that was the best way to start the conversation.

“I don’t know. That’s what I’m trying to figure out,” Laura said in exasperation.

“Well, there was this kid. In the grocery store. And, well… he kind of smelled… funny.”

Laura sighed, put her face in her hands, and said, “Damn it. I knew this would happen eventually. Come on, then, let’s watch this movie.” And with that, she dragged Derek to the living room, grabbing the DVD on the way past. Derek resigned himself to a long conversation.

\---

Stiles woke to the sound of his apartment door closing. Sitting up quickly, he noted that the TV was turned off and that Scott wasn’t sitting on the couch anymore. “Scott?” he called out, but got no response. Great, Scott had left. Stiles knew it had been too good to be true. Clearly Scott had just been waiting for Stiles to fall asleep so he could sneak off without having to tell Stiles that it wasn’t going to work out. At least he’d had the decency to turn the television off. Sighing, Stiles stood up from the couch, intending to head into his bedroom. However, as he stood, he suddenly noticed an odd scent in the air. Sniffing, he realized that it was the smell of fresh cookies. Walking into the kitchen, he saw a plate sitting on the counter, several cookies on top of it and a piece of paper sitting by it. Picking up the note and a cookie, he absently bit into the treat as he began reading.

“Stiles, I had a really great time tonight, and I hope we can do it again sometime. I had to go home, but I didn’t want to wake you up. Sorry! By the way, Isaac brought the cookies over to thank you for letting him borrow your milk. Call me tomorrow? Signed, Scott McCall. P.S., I don’t blame you for getting all flustered by Isaac. He is pretty hot.” At the bottom was a phone number, presumably Scott’s. Stiles quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket, entering the number into his contacts.

As he finished the cookie (which was delicious, by the way), Stiles re-read the note. He couldn’t believe that Scott had actually enjoyed the date and had left his phone number. Sure, the bit at the end was weird, but Stiles himself was pretty strange – he felt perfectly fine admitting that – so Scott’s quirkiness didn’t really bother him. In fact, he kind of liked it. He contemplated calling Scott right then, but didn’t want to seem too eager. Besides, Scott was probably going to go to sleep. So, Stiles tapped on another name instead, and hit the call button without hesitation.

“Hey Lydia!”

“Stiles.”

“So, um. What’s up?”

“Stiles. It’s almost midnight. Why are you calling me?”

“Uh. Well. I kind of… met someone?”

“…”

“Hello?”

“Don’t move. I’ll be right there.” And with that, Lydia hung up. Stiles sighed. This was going to be a long night.

\---

Once Isaac was back across the hall and had safely closed his apartment door behind him, he fell to the floor, elbows on his knees and face in his hands. This was not good. It was his first day living on his own, and already he had run into three extremely hot guys and made a fool out of himself with all of them. Only you, Isaac, he thought to himself, only you.

Sighing, he reached into his pocket and grabbed his cellphone. Without thinking, he went into his contacts, found Erica’s name, and hit call. He really just needed to forget about his day, and Erica was usually the best way to go about forgetting something. However, he didn’t take into account the fact that what he wanted to forget was related to guys. Hot guys. Realizing his mistake, Isaac went to hang up, but as he pulled the phone away from his ear, he heard Erica pick up. Great, now he had to try to talk to her without letting anything slip. If he just ignored her now, she would simply call him back. Sighing, Isaac put the phone back up to his ear.

“Hello? Isaac?”

“Hey, Erica! How are you? Just calling to let you know I survived my first day alone!” Isaac tried to sound excited and sarcastic, hoping it would work.

“Isaac, did you meet another hot guy? How come you always run into them instead of me?” 

Isaac groaned. Damn Erica and her uncanny ability to sense anything involving attractive males! Now he was going to have to explain everything. This was going to take a while.

\---

Melissa McCall sighed as she opened the front door and walked into her house, only to be greeted by her son sitting at the bottom of the staircase right in front of her.

“Hey mom!”

“Hey Scott, how did your date with Stiles go?”

“Oh my God mom, it was great! He’s awesome! He wants to study history in college, and he knows all these random things…”

Melissa sighed to herself as she listened to Scott tell her everything about his date. At least he’d enjoyed this one, she thought to herself as she put her keys in the dish by the door and kicked off her shoes. Then again, if it had been another bad date, he wouldn’t be keeping her from her bed. Resigning herself to being a good mother, she gently led her son into the living room and collapsed onto the couch, listening as he began talking about the eggplant parmesan he’d had for dinner. This night just kept getting longer.


	6. Or, or And?

“So, tell me about this kid.”

Derek looked up at his sister, realizing he’d zoned out a bit as the movie started. “What kid?” he asked.

Laura rolled her eyes. “The kid from the grocery store. Who else?”

“Uhhh….”

“Oh. My. God. You met someone else, didn’t you?”

\---

“Um. Maybe, yeah. But it started with Scott,” Stiles mumbled.

Lydia sighed from the couch’s armrest where she’d perched herself right after waltzing into Stiles’ apartment like she owned the place. “Well, maybe you should just start from the beginning, then.”

\---

“Okay, well, I was in the grocery store, trying to decide what type of cereal to buy, because I’ve never actually bought cereal before, and I wasn’t sure if I wanted to try something new or just stick with something I’ve always gotten…”

“Isaac!” Erica’s sharp interruption came from over the phone. “I don’t care about your cereal eating habits. I want to know about the guys you met.”

Isaac sighed. “Fine, fine. Anyway, as I was debating over Life and Cheerios, suddenly this guy comes up behind me and tells me he’d choose the Cheerios if it were him…”

\---

“And oh my God was he hot,” Scott sighed. “I mean, not as hot as Isaac or Mr. Anger Issues, but still. Stiles is hot in a dorky, adorable kind of way.”

“Wait, Isaac? Mr. Anger Issues?” Melissa asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Oh. The other two guys we ran into.”

\---

“Please tell me you didn’t literally run into them,” Laura groaned.

“Um. I may have almost barreled over the two in the video store…”

“Did you at least apologize?”

\---

“Nope, he was actually kind of a complete dick,” Stiles said. “But a hot one.”

“Really, Stiles? Usually you’re better than this. I mean, yeah, you’ve lusted after some not particularly pleasant people before, but never anyone downright rude.”

“You do remember I lusted after you for ten years, right?”

Lydia just glared at him.

“Alright, fine. Anyway, then Scott and I came back here and started watching…”

\---

“…I think it was Star Wars. I could barely hear it, but I’m pretty sure I heard Chewie at one point…”

“Wait, they were watching Star Wars? Seriously? That’s adorable. You sure they were dating, and not like, brothers or something?”

“Yes, Erica. I’m pretty damn sure they were dating. So I don’t really know why I’m telling you about them.”

“Because they were hot.”

Isaac sighed. “Yeah. Yeah, they kinda were…”

\---

“So, let me get this straight. You were checking out other guys. While on a date with Stiles?”

Scott blushed. “Um, kind of. I guess. But so was Stiles!”

Melissa rolled her eyes. “Alright, honey. Here’s what you need to do…”

\---

“You want me to do what?!”

Laura heaved a tired sigh. “I want you to ask them all out on dates. Separately, of course. Just to get an idea of who they are. Then maybe you’ll be able to tell which of them is best for you. Or, at least your wolf might be able to.”

“My wolf?”

“Seriously, Derek?”

“What?”

Laura sighed again. “That smell you picked up from the three of them. Describe it?”

“Uh. It sort of smelled like home. Like you, only different. You smell less… I don’t know, sweet? Yeah, less sweet than they did. And when I shook hands with Isaac, he suddenly smelled even sweeter. But sharp too. Kind of like…”

“Cinnamon?”

“Yeah, like cinnamon.”

“Ok. I can’t believe I have to explain all this to you, but then I guess since you’ve never shown any interest in anyone before, I can understand why mom and dad never brought it up with you. The ‘homey’ scent? That means that the person you can smell it on is one of two things. Family, or a potential partner. Now, you said they smelled a little sweet too, right? But what else do I smell like?”

“Um. Blood?”

“Right. Family smells like home and blood. Because we share blood. Potential partners smell like home, without the tang of blood. So they smell sweeter. And the cinnamon smell? That’s arousal.”

Derek stared at his sister. When he’d smelled ‘home’ on Isaac, he’d just thought it was Isaac’s own unique scent. Until he smelled it on those other two kids as well. Then he was confused. But never in a million years did he think it would mean that his wolf had pegged them as potential partners. “But…” he began, unsure where to begin, “but, they’re… they’re guys. And way younger than me. And there’s three of them!”

Laura grunted. “Really, you’re gonna go all homophobic on me now? Seriously? And as long as they’re all of legal age, does it really matter how old you all are? As for there being three of them… well, yeah. That’s kind of odd. I’m not sure I’ve ever heard of a werewolf running into three potential partners at the same time before, but then again you’ve always done things the difficult way, haven’t you? And besides, you’ve never shown any interest in anyone before, so I guess maybe you’re just making up for lost time. Plus, that smile that’s still on your face tells me that you’re definitely into them.”

Derek continued to stare, completely baffled. “I’m not being homophobic. I just… I guess I just never even considered that I might be into guys before. I mean, like you said, I’ve never really been interested in anyone, so it’s not like I have anyone to base anything off of. But I guess I’ve just always assumed if I did meet someone, it’d be a woman. And now suddenly my wolf decides to thrust three younger guys on me at once? What the hell am I supposed to do, Laura?”

His sister made a small noise of commiseration before speaking. “You do what I said you should do. Ask them all out on dates, and let your wolf make a decision. And stop smiling. It’s creeping me out.”

\---

“Really, Lydia? All of them?”

“Yes, Stiles. All of them. You’ve already been on a date with Scott, so now you should try it out with Isaac and that other guy, if you ever run into him again.”

\---

“But isn’t that kind of rude, Erica? I mean, shouldn’t I only be dating one person at a time, not splitting my time between three people? And what about Scott and Stiles? They were clearly already dating.”

Erica groaned into the phone. “Isaac, Isaac, Isaac. If you’re going to have three hot guys just happen to barge into your life, you need to take advantage of that fact. I would.”

“Yeah, well, Derek seemed pretty straight, so you might get a chance with him,” Isaac grumbled.

“Really? Hmmm. I’ll keep that in mind. But, you found him first, so you get first dibs!”

“Gee, thanks.”

“You’re welcome!” Erica replied in a sing-song voice. “Now, get to work asking one of them on a date! The worst that can happen is they refuse because they’re already dating or they’re not into guys. And if it’s the latter, you better let me know.”

“Sure thing, Erica.”

“Good, now I’m going to sleep.”

\---

“Goodnight, mom.”

“Goodnight, Scott. And remember what I said. Talk to Stiles about Isaac and that other guy. If he was doing as much ogling as it sounds like you were, I’m sure he’ll be fine with you guys giving the other two a chance as well.”

“Ogling, mom, really?”

Melissa just laughed and walked towards her bedroom. Scott watched her go, sighing as he thought about what a mess he’d gotten himself into. But, thinking about Stiles’ incessant talking, Isaac’s curls, and the eyebrows on the guy from the video store, he smiled to himself and made his way to his own room. If he had a chance with any of them, then who was he to complain?


	7. Scott and Isaac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pretty long one, this time around. Also, Isaac has a panic attack and talks about past abuse in this chapter, just as a warning.

Scott took a deep breath, gathered his courage, and knocked on the apartment door. He heard Stiles yell that he’d be right there and then smiled faintly as he heard the other boy curse loudly, presumably because he’d tripped on one of the millions of things scattered around on his floor while making his way to the door. His amusement quickly faded away to be replaced by nervousness, however, as soon as the door opened.

“Oh, hi Scott! How are you?”

“Um. Hi Stiles. I’m, uh, alright. You?”

Stiles’ smile faltered a little. “Good, good. Are you okay, dude? You’re looking almost as pale as me.”

Scott chuckled quietly. “Uh, yeah. I’m good. I just… wanted to ask you something?”

“Oh! Yeah, come on in, man.”

“Thanks,” Scott said as he stepped past the other boy and hovered awkwardly by the door to the living room.

“Oh, make yourself at home, dude. You want anything?”

“No, I’m good thanks. So, uh, well, I talked to my mom last night. About our date.”

Stiles looked a little confused, but nodded, gesturing for Scott to continue.

“And, well, I may have mentioned Isaac.” Scott blushed. “And that guy at the video store.”

Stiles made a noncommittal noise and looked at Scott expectantly.

“Um. And, well, she could tell that I was attracted to them, too, and… look, I really did have a great time with you last night, and I think I really like you, but…” Scott trailed off, not really sure how to continue.

“But, your mom told you that you should give it a shot with the other two as well, just to see what happens?”

Scott looked up quickly, surprised. “Um, yeah, actually. How did you…?”

“Because my best friend Lydia told me the same thing. Apparently since I’ve never really been interested in anyone before, she thinks I should take it slowly with you guys and see if… well, if I think it will work out better with one of you in particular than with the others.”

Oh. “Yeah, my mom said basically the same thing. But, I mean, I really did enjoy our date, so if you don’t want to do that, I’m definitely cool with, you know, going out with you again. I’d feel kind of weird going on a date with someone else when I just went on one with you and liked it so much, but…”

“But you feel like it could definitely work out with Isaac too? Or even Mr. Angry Eyebrows?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s cool, dude. I feel the same way.”

“Really? Uh, okay. Um. I guess I’m gonna go ask Isaac on a date, then. Unless you want to, first?”

“No, man, go ahead. I’m cool with that. I probably need to clean up around here anyway, if I’m going to be possibly having you guys over at some point, right?”

“Uh, sure. You want help?”

“Are you asking just to put off talking to Isaac?”

“…Maybe.”

“Then no. Go, go, shoo! Go get him, Scotty!”

Scott stared at Stiles, not entirely sure what was happening.

Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes. “If you don’t leave now, I’ll start talking about Star Wars again…”

Scott was out the door and standing in front of the one across the hall so fast he didn’t even have time to think about it before reaching up and knocking.

\---

Isaac let out a sigh as he stretched his arms out over his head, taking a break between chapters in The Inferno. They’d read it in his senior year English class at Beacon Hills High, and he’d actually kind of enjoyed it, unlike the rest of the class. It was mostly because of the writing style and the fact that large portions of it consisted of thinly veiled sarcasm, but now that he thinks about it, it might also have something to do with the fact that he maybe enjoyed trying to figure out exactly which level of hell his dad belonged in. Though he’d skipped over the bits with people buried under a sheet of ice. Honestly, this time around he was just reading it to refresh his memory before he continued on to Purgatorio and Paradiso. Humming contentedly at the fact that he actually had a place of his own where he could relax quietly by himself, he settled back into the couch (one of the few pieces of furniture he owned) and opened the book to the page he’d been marking with his finger.

He was just getting engrossed in the punishment of the panderers when he heard a knock at his door, startling him into dropping the book. Grumbling to himself, he bent down to pick it up, smoothed out the bent pages, placed it on the armrest, and stood to go answer the door. Honestly, he’d just talked to Erica on the phone last night, why did she need to come bother him in person now?

Sighing, Isaac reached out and opened the door, opening his mouth to ask Erica what she wanted. However, the words died on his lips as soon as he saw who was standing in the hallway in front of him. 

It was Scott. And he was staring at Isaac’s chest, his face bright red. Confused, Isaac looked down and realized that he wasn’t wearing a shirt, having not bothered to put one on after waking up an hour or so ago. Mortified, Isaac simply stood there, feeling his face go pale in contrast to Scott’s. Suddenly, Scott jerked his gaze up to Isaac’s face and visibly blanched.

“Uh. Sorry, I can go, if you want…” he stammered out, already turning around.

“No!” Isaac shouted, then blushed as Scott turned back around. “I mean, uh, you can come in if you want. I’ll just go, uh, get dressed.”

Scott nodded dumbly and stepped inside the apartment, carefully avoiding looking at Isaac as he walked past. “Thanks,” he said quietly.

“Sure, no problem. Make yourself at home. I’ll be right back,” Isaac replied as he quickly made his way over to the bedroom, walked inside, and shut the door behind him before collapsing to the floor.

\---

Scott sat down numbly on one end of the couch, idly noting the book on the armrest at the other end. He was completely mortified by what had just happened, and was seriously contemplating just leaving and going back over to Stiles’, pretending like Isaac hadn’t been home. But, after seeing the scars covering Isaac’s chest, stomach, arms, and back, Scott just couldn’t bring himself to leave.

When Isaac had first opened the door, Scott had been looking up, knowing the other boy was taller, and had noted that Isaac’s blonde curls were disheveled in an adorably attractive way. Then his gaze had unconsciously slipped downwards, and he’d suddenly realized that Isaac was shirtless. At first he had just taken in the fact that Isaac had incredible muscle tone, and was understandably distracted by the perfect chest and set of abs that were on display in front of him. But then he had noticed a long scar running along Isaac’s left side, from just below his diaphragm, all the way down to the waistband of his sweatpants. And then another, running diagonally from right to left between his pecs. And another, and another… 

Scott shifted on the couch, feeling uncomfortable. He felt like he had just completely intruded on Isaac; knew he had seen something private, something that Isaac kept hidden from the world. He felt an indescribable ache in his chest, knowing all of the pain that Isaac must have endured to have garnered so many scars. And then Scott began to feel a strange sense of anger. How could someone do that to another human being? It was horrible. Isaac seemed so innocent and friendly, why would anyone want to hurt him? Scott just wanted to ask Isaac who had done that to him so that he could tell Stiles’ dad and get whoever it was sent to jail. But no, Scott realized, it wasn’t his place to do that yet. If Isaac wanted to open up to him, he would be more than happy to listen, but he knew that it would probably take a while for Isaac to reach the point where he could open up like that; knew that Isaac needed someone he could trust. And Scott was determined to provide that for the other boy.

Suddenly, Scott realized that he had been sitting on the couch for several minutes, and Isaac had yet to come out of his room. Concerned, he stood up and hesitantly approached the bedroom door. As he drew closer, he could faintly hear Isaac on the other side, breathing rapidly and making a heart-wrenching snuffling noise. Quietly, Scott knocked on the door separating the two of them.

“Isaac?” he called out gently.

The only response was a sharp intake of breath followed by an increase in the rate at which Isaac was panting.

“Isaac, you’re having a panic attack. Please, can I come in?”

“It… it’s un… unlocked,” Isaac gasped out.

Scott sighed in relief that Isaac was able to talk, if with some difficulty. He gently but firmly opened the door, stepping inside the bedroom to find a still-shirtless Isaac curled up against the wall nearby, hands around his knees. Scott knelt beside the other boy, reaching out a hand but not placing it on Isaac’s arm until the other boy gave a jerky nod that it was alright.

“Isaac. Listen to me. You’re having a panic attack, but it’ll be okay. Just listen to my voice, and do what I say, alright? Okay, now breathe with me as I count, got it?”

Isaac gave another nod, and Scott began counting slowly out loud. When Isaac’s breaths had finally evened out, Scott heaved a sigh of relief.

“You alright, now?” he asked soothingly.

Isaac looked up at him and nodded. “I’m… I’m so sorry, Scott. I’m such an idiot. You can… you can leave now. I’ll understand.”

Scott shook his head. “No. Not unless you want me to. And you’re not an idiot. Don’t ever say that again.”

Isaac cocked his head. “But – It’s true. Only an idiot would have a panic attack because someone saw… things.”

“Isaac. It’s alright. I won’t say anything about it unless you want me to, and you don’t need to talk about it unless you’re ready. And people have panic attacks for all kinds of reasons. You’re not an idiot.”

Isaac just scoffed and looked away.

“No, seriously. I… I used to have them, too. That’s how I knew what to do.”

Isaac looked back at Scott quickly, looking like he was trying to figure out if it was a lie or not. “Really?”

Scott smiled reassuringly. “Really. I have asthma, and it’s a lot better now, but when I was younger I’d have a lot of attacks for no apparent reason. My dad… well, he was disappointed in me, I guess, because I couldn’t do a whole lot. I didn’t really play sports or anything, and sometimes I could barely make it up the staircase without having trouble breathing. He got into lots of arguments with my mom about it, and would yell at me a lot. One time he accidentally pushed me down the stairs, and that was it. My mom told him to leave, so he did. I was still pretty young, so I thought it was all my fault that he had left and that I had ruined my parents’ marriage. For a couple years I had panic attacks every now and then over it, and every time, my mom would help me through them by counting out breaths, and then she’d sit there and tell me nothing was my fault and that she loved me, over and over. Finally I realized she really meant it, and I started having them less often, until eventually they stopped altogether. Around that time my asthma got better too, and I realized that nothing my dad said about me was true, and I decided that I was going to do my best to prove that, so I’ve been pushing myself to do better at everything since then… I guess what I’m trying to say is that it’ll eventually get better, and you just have to rely on yourself and the people that truly love you and care about you in order to get to that better place.”

When he finished speaking, he looked back at Isaac, who was staring up at Scott with a soft smile on his face. “I… thank you,” he finally said. There was a long pause, and then he continued. “It… my dad, he…”

After a few seconds, Scott squeezed the other boy’s shoulder. “You don’t have to tell me now, if you don’t want to.”

“No, I do. Because… because I trust you. I know I don’t really know you, but… I just feel safe around you, Scott.”

Scott smiled. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I know. But, I think it might hurt more if I keep it inside any longer.” Another pause. “So, my dad. He… he beat me. My mom died when I was really young, and he took it pretty hard. Started drinking a lot, but he was still nice. Then, my older brother Camden joined the military, and my dad got pretty angry. He never hit me, but he yelled a lot and sometimes told me it was all my fault. When we got notification that Camden had been killed in action, he… he just lost it. He started throwing things at me, and hitting me, and…” Isaac took a deep breath. “When he was really angry with me, he’d lock me in a chest freezer in the basement, sometimes for hours on end.” When he was finished, Isaac leaned forward and started crying quietly into Scott’s shoulder.

Scott sat back on his heels and let the other boy cry, patting him comfortingly on the back and whispering soothing words. He couldn’t believe that anyone could be so cruel, especially to their own child. Sure, his dad had been abrasive, but never abusive. Not on purpose, anyway. And the fact that Isaac had lost his mother and brother, too… Well, he was amazed at well Isaac could hold it in. He’s pretty sure he’d be a sobbing, shivering wreck every minute of every day if it were him.

Finally, Isaac’s tears dried up and he raised his head from Scott’s shoulder. “Sorry,” he said with a small smile as he nodded at the wet spot on the other boy’s shirt. 

Scott smiled back. “It’s cool, man.” He paused and took a deep breath. “Listen, Stiles’ dad is the sheriff…”

“No, Scott,” Isaac interrupted, “I don’t think I’m ready for that yet. I’ve never told anyone all of that before. I mean, my friend Erica knows about it all, but mostly she’s figured it out on her own. And I guess other people probably suspect it, but no one’s ever really said anything about it. So, I just don’t think I’m ready to let anyone else know right now.”

Scott nodded. “Okay.”

“So,” Isaac asked as he stood up and calmly walked across the room to his closet, looking for a shirt, “what did you come over here to actually talk about?”

Scott let out a small laugh. “Um. Nothing, really.”

Isaac turned around, shoving his arms through the shirt he’d grabbed and raising an eyebrow.

“Alright, fine. I actually kind of came over to… well, to ask you out on a date. But, I understand if you’re not really in the mood for that right now…”

He looked up to find Isaac staring at him, mouth hanging open.

“I… uh… But what about Stiles?” Isaac stuttered out.

Scott rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, uh, last night was only our first date. And, um, well, this is kinda awkward, but… we both really liked you when we met you last night, and we talked about it and decided that we maybe would both try dating you, too? Wow, that sounds really awful. I’m sorry, just… forget I said anything.”

“No, no. It’s fine. I… kind of called Erica last night after meeting you guys and she sort of… told me to do the same thing?”

Scott stared at the blonde, shocked. “Really? Because we only decided to give it a shot because my mom and his best friend Lydia gave us the same advice. That’s really weird. Wait, you don’t think they all know each other, do you?”

Isaac shook his head. “I only just moved to Beacon Hills a couple days ago. You know, to… well, get away from home. I grew up in Sacramento.”

“Oh, cool. Well, I guess our friends and family just think scarily alike, then.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Isaac chuckled.

“So, did you want to…?”

“Oh, right! Definitely! Um. Tonight?”

“If you’re free? I was thinking dinner and a movie?”

“Sounds great. Let me just change into some real clothes.”

“Oh. Um, I can… uh… go back over to Stiles’ for a little while if you wanted to shower first or something…”

“Are you saying I smell bad, Scott?” Isaac asked with a mischievous grin.

“Uh… I… no! Just… um… your, uh, hair. It’s kinda… you know. It doesn’t really look too easy to tame without a shower first.”

“Oh. Yeah. I hate my curls, sometimes.”

“Really? I like them.”

Isaac raised an eyebrow, and Scott blushed. “So, Stiles’?” the blonde said pointedly.

“Oh, right! Um, see you in a little bit then!” And with that, Scott turned and quickly headed back out of the apartment and across the hall.


End file.
